Surprise, Surprise
by DeiStarr
Summary: Daphne Greengrass can't decide between two boys, so she's dating them both. When they find out about it, will she be able to choose between them? Or will they decide for her? And by the way, what's up with Draco Malfoy? Love triangle: Blaise/Daphne/Theo; side of slash: Harry/Draco - Don't like, don't read


**Title: **Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer: **They ain't my bitches.

**Rating: **M or R

**Pairing: **Blaise/Daphne/Theo, Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Swearing. Sexual Content. I can't really say anymore; just, be open-minded, yeah? Also, some slash.

**Summary: **Daphne Greengrass can't decide between two boys, so she's dating them both. When they find out about it, will she be able to choose between them? Or will they decide for her? And by the way, what's up with Draco Malfoy?

**A/N: **I wrote this for the Love Triangle Competition in the HPFC forum. I was assigned a pairing and given three prompts.

I also chose to use it for the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp Challenge for prompt 34, and the OTP Boot Camp Challenge for prompt 40.

I had a lot of fun with it! BTW, it was written entirely on a Samsung Galaxy S3, by a girl who has such poor hand-eye co-ordination that it's probably some kind of disorder. So yeah; took me long enough.

* * *

Pairing for Love Triangle: Blaise/Daphne/Theo

Prompts for Love Triangle: Wine, Ugly, and A Sudden Kiss

Prompt for Slash Challenge: Glorious

Prompt for OTP challenge: Want

* * *

"Oh my god, she's turned you into a Hufflepuff."

The drawling, disdainful voice came from a lanky blond who was lounging on a four-poster swathed in dark green hangings, lying atop matching green covers and propped up on plump green pillows. He was handsome enough; with dove-grey eyes and pale, porcelain skin, though his features were just a bit too pointy. His manner was overbearing yet regal. He smirked at the tall olive-skinned boy standing in front of him, whose facial expression went from blissful to scowling at his words.

"Sod off, Draco," the boy growled, throwing himself down onto the four-poster beside the blond's. He tossed his head, sending jet-black, longish, wavy hair sweeping across his forehead. He was devastatingly handsome, with the air of a Don Juan. His dark brown eyes glittered. "Just because you're miserable, doesn't mean the rest of us have to be."

"Miserable? Me?"

"Hanging about mooning over Potter all the time. Just kiss the prat if you want him so bad."

Draco Malfoy gaped at his friend, then hurled a pillow at him. "Not funny, Blaise."

"You never know; he might fancy you, too."

Draco glared with his best Malfoy icy stare.

Blaise Zambini chuckled. "Not so stoic now, are you, Draco?"

Draco huffed, then turned his back on his tormenter. "Sod off," he mumbled. "Some best friend you are."

"Well, you started it," drawled Blaise. "I was searching for my best friend to talk about my date, and I walk into an insult. So excuse me for fighting dirty." He grinned while Draco rolled his eyes and flopped over with an exaggerated sigh.

"Alright, Blaise. Spill. Are you finally ready to divulge the identity of this mystery girl?"

"Not yet." At Draco's quirked brow he shrugged. "We're not serious yet, and we agreed when things started that we would keep it a secret. I'm not going to be the one to bring up changing things. She'll be begging me to be her official boyfriend before long; just you wait." Blaise smirked confidently.

"You're not serious about her, yet you walk around with a dopey, Hufflepuffish expression on your face after you've met with her. Right." Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I do not!" Blaise glared.

Draco smirked. "Sorry, Blaise, but you look like the world's biggest sap after your "dates"."

"You just don't want to listen to me talk about my date," Blaise sounded offended.

"Well, if you won't tell me who she is, what's the point of talking to me about your date?" complained Draco. "The girl with the secret-undisclosable-identity and I met in a secret-undisclosable-location and spent the last hour or so secretly-undisclosably-snogging." He smirked. "Not much else to tell, is there?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "You're no fun when you're sexually frustrated, Draco. Just go snog Potter already, would you?"

"You're just upset because I'm right," sniffed Draco. "Theo agrees with me; don't you, Theo?"

Theodore Nott raised himself up on his elbows and blinked owlishly at them from his own four-poster on the far side of the room. He'd been lying on his stomach reading a book while the exchange was taking place, but when he heard his name he looked up.

He wasn't a bad looking boy, though he was nothing special. He appeared a little on the geeky side, with his reedy frame, mousey brown hair, freckles, and watery blue eyes behind thick glasses. The frames at least were stylish, and he appeared for all the world like what he was – a quiet, thoughtful boy, with a shrewd mind and a great love of books.

"What do I agree with?" he asked cautiously.

"That since Blaise can't divulge the identity of the girl he's seeing, there's really nothing for him to talk about when he gets back from a date with her."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "And I say that my best friend should be willing to listen to me prattle about my date if I want to."

Theo blinked. "I think you're both right," he said after a pause. "There really isn't much you can talk about, but your best friend should probably be willing to humour you if you want to talk about it."

Neither boy looked entirely satisfied with the answer.

"What would you know?" scoffed Blaise. "It's not like you've ever been in a clandestine relationship."

"Actually, I'm in one right now," smirked Theo. "I just don't talk about it because until we make things official and public, there's no point."

Two sets of incredulous eyes stared at him. "You have a girlfriend?" Draco said, disbelief colouring his voice. "You?"

Theo glared. "Is that really so hard to believe?" he demanded.

Blaise snickered. "He just can't believe you're getting some and he isn't."

Draco turned his icy stare on his friend, which only caused him to react with even more mirth. "Sorry, Draco, your death glare stopped working on me when we were about thirteen."

Theo laughed, and Blaise eyed him speculatively, noting that he didn't look half bad when he smiled. He wondered if he should revise his opinion of the other Slytherin. Theo had always been something of a loner, but after Vince's death he'd reached out to Greg and somehow broken through the larger boy's grief. This had in turn, endeared him to Draco, and by default the rest of the Slytherins.

It seemed that out of the remaining Slytherins only Blaise still saw Theo as an unattractive loner without many redeeming qualities. He sighed. He just didn't get why everyone liked Theodore Nott so much these days. He hadn't changed since the war, unlike so many of them. And maybe that was what attracted them; that out of everything that had changed, through all the upheaval in Slytherin house, that one thing, one person had stayed the same. It was a constant, and therefore a comfort. Yes, Blaise decided, that must be it. Theodore Nott wasn't anything special.

* * *

Theo was walking slowly through the Arithmancy section, chewing his bottom lip absently as he scanned the shelves.

"I love it when you bite your lip like that," a voice purred from a few feet in front of him, and he froze. He looked away from the shelves, and his face was transformed by an open, delighted smile. He was actually quite good-looking when he smiled – not like the icy beauty of Draco or the stunning features of Blaise, but he was handsome enough in his own way. He simply didn't smile often enough for it to be common knowledge.

He smiled now, and strode forwards, reaching out and seizing the blonde who stood waiting for him, molding his mouth over hers and kissing her breathless. She laughed.

"Well, hello to you, too, Theo," she said. She was very pretty – almost devastatingly so – and rather petite. She stood about a half a foot shorter than him, and at five seven he wasn't considered tall by anyone's standards. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she smirked up at him.

"Hello, Daphne," he grinned. "How's my Slytherin princess today?"

"In need of some serious snogging," she giggled. She tilted her head back and pursed her lips for another kiss. He bent his head down and obliged. She slid her hands up under his robes and beneath the undershirt he was wearing, trailing her fingers up and down his spine. He shivered.

"Daph," he said in a voice that was nowhere near as firm as he would have liked. "I have work to do. Vector's killing us with this assignment, and I have to meet Draco in an hour to go over it with him, since he's my partner. He won't be happy if I show up without having done any of my research."

"And I," she said, pouting in the adorable way she had. "Am still in need of some serious snogging."

She raised herself on tiptoe and nibbled at his collarbone. Theo swallowed convulsively. "I suppose my research can wait for just a bit," he managed. His collarbone was a sensitive area, and she knew it. Daphne smirked again.

"Of course it can."

* * *

Theo stumbled into the Slytherin dungeons two hours later, looking decidedly disheveled.

Draco was livid.

"Where have you been?" he hissed as Theo entered the dorm room. "I've been working by myself for a bloody hour waiting for you!" Theo looked apologetic.

"Sorry, Draco," he said, sounding suitably contrite. "I got ambushed in the library."

Draco took in his unkempt appearance, complete with purpling bruises on his neck and collarbone, and sucked in a deep breath.

"Merlin, who did this to you? When I find the person who bullied you-" he said hotly. Theo cut him off by raising his hand.

"Slow down, Draco. I wasn't bullied."

Draco blinked. "Then what happened to you? You look like a wreck. And you said you were ambushed..."

"By my girl." Theo blushed. "She can be, err, a little enthusiastic."

Draco glowered. "So you skived off to go snogging?" he demanded. Theo grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry; this wasn't supposed to happen, but she knows my weak spots, and I just couldn't get away. You know how it is."

As a matter of fact, Draco did not. Being gay and in the closet up until his eighth year had not made for many snogging opportunities. As it was, few people outside of Slytherin house knew, and none of the other Slytherin boys were bent. His kissing experiences were limited to a few kisses with Pansy that had convinced him he was gay, and a few brief snogs with Blaise during a game of Truth or Dare. His eyes narrowed.

"I can't believe you." His voice was wounded and he shook his head, shooting Theo his death glare. Theo shrugged, unperturbed. Draco wondered if there was something wrong with his death glare. It seemed to be broken.

"I said I was sorry, what more can I do? I'll try to make it up to you, and I'll try not to let it happen again in the future."

"I just can't believe that you of all people would choose snogging over research," Draco sulked. "You're practically a Ravenclaw! Since when did snogging become so important to you?"

Theo grinned slyly. "You should try it sometime. Does wonders for your mood. Take Blaise's advice and go snog Potter."

Draco blushed crimson and sputtered. Theo laughed and ducked as a pillow went flying at his head.

* * *

Daphne threw herself on her bed and sighed blissfully, burying her face in her pillow. Pansy, a brunette witch with shoulder-length hair and dark brown eyes, looked up from her copy of Witch Weekly and grinned, amused. She was rather cute in a girl-next-door kind of way, the kind that looks better without heavy make-up. Unfortunately, she didn't realise this, and based her look on the models in her favourite teen magazine; Witch Weekly. Her nose was slightly squished in appearance, and when she wrinkled it - as she was wont to do - she didn't do herself any favours. It made her look a little pug-like. Daphne made a mental note to find a way to tell her this without hurting her feelings, as she was wrinkling it now.

"Had a good snog?" Pansy asked.

"Did I ever," Daphne smiled, lifting her head up to grin back.

"Which one was it this time?"

"Theo," answered Daphne. She sighed again. "He's just so cute, you know? The way he blushes and looks at me shyly like I'm some kind of treasure he's found. And the way he smiles is so sweet. Then there's the way he lights up whenever he sees me. Not to mention he's an excellent kisser." She giggled. "Plus he's the perfect height for me. Tall compared to me, but not too tall. Makes snogging a lot less complicated. And he's so smart, and fun to talk to. He always makes me laugh. You're dating a Ravenclaw; you know how it is with smart boys."

Pansy nodded sagely. "So why not pick him?"

Daphne sighed again; a frustrated sound this time. "Because Blaise is so charming! He does the most romantic things. Last time we met we were in an abandoned classroom; you know the one near the potions lab? And he conjured a bouquet of red roses, because they're my favourite, and he swept me into his arms and danced with me. He cast _Muffliato_ on the corridor and charmed a waltz to play." She sighed dreamily.

"He kisses like a dream, and he's absolutely gorgeous." She shrugged helplessly. "They're both so different, and so wonderful. How can I choose between them?"

"Well you ought to choose before you have sex with either of them," said Pansy sternly. "That would just make things messy."

"I know," Daphne pouted. "But I don't want to. I want both of them. I can't decide."

"So why not let them decide for you?" asked Pansy. Daphne blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean let them find out about each other. It's not like you've been serious with either one of them, as you keep reminding me, and you've never discussed exclusivity or anything like it. So they can't really say anything about it. Then you let them compete to woo you and you decide who's better that way."

Daphne bit her lip. "That sounds risky. What if they don't want to see me any more after they find out?"

Pansy shrugged. "It's a risk you have to take. But seriously," she appraised her friend. "Who would walk away from you? You're every man's dream."

Daphne laughed and blushed prettily. She whipped a pillow at Pansy playfully, who whipped it right back. Both girls dissolved into peals of laughter. Then, still giggling, Daphne asked, "So what's new?" pointing at the forgotten magazine on Pansy's bed. She got up and made to sit beside Pansy on her bed, and Pansy moved over to make room for her. The two girls bent their heads together to read the latest celebrity gossip and fashion advice from the magazine, and discuss it as teenage girls often did.

* * *

"Blaise, you know I love spending time with you, and I've been enjoying this..." Daphne gestured helplessly with her hands. "Whatever this is, between us. But I have to tell you something."

Blaise nodded, smiling. This was it. She wanted to become official!

"I've been seeing someone else."

Blaise froze. Those were not the words he was expecting. "So this is it, then?" he asked, forcing his voice to stay calm. "We're done?"

"Not unless you want to be," said Daphne quickly. "I really like both of you, and I'm very torn about this. If you want to be with me - officially - then you need to win me. I just need a little help to decide who I really want to be with. If you care about me..." her voice trailed off and she was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry if I've hurt you," she said gently. "I never meant to. But if you still want to be with me, I need you to win my heart, so I can be with you and only you, without reservation."

Blaise's head was spinning. He had never been in a situation like this before. _He_ was the heart-breaker. _He_ was the one who ended relationships, who fooled around, who spoke those words to a devastated partner. Being on the receiving end was an eye-opener. He realised he owed quite a few girls a more heartfelt apology than he had previously given them. He swallowed.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" he asked quietly. His pride stung at the idea of competing with someone else for a girl when normally girls would throw themselves at him. But when he looked at Daphne, he felt she was almost worth it. Almost. He needed to think, and to talk to Draco.

"Of course," Daphne answered. "Take all the time you need. It's just..." She hesitated. "I'm going to give him the same chance. And if he wins my heart while you're still deciding... I can't promise I'll still be here, waiting."

"I understand," answered Blaise quietly. "But I really do need time to think this over and decide if I can forgive you or not." Daphne flinched.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again.

"I know." There was a pause. "Will you tell me who it is?"

"Theo. Theodore Nott," she answered, eyes cast down. A cold, hard rage gripped Blaise.

_Theodore fucking Nott_, he thought. His fists clenched unconsciously at his sides. "I see," he said.

Blaise walked away to find Draco. He didn't look back at Daphne.

* * *

Theo was reeling as he headed back to the Slytherin dorm. He had just talked to Daphne. She had told him she was seeing both him and Blaise, and she couldn't choose between them, so if they wanted to be with her they needed to win her heart. He'd told her he needed time to think; to decide what he wanted.

He was torn between feeling flattered that she thought him comparable to Blaise, deeply hurt over what felt like her betrayal - even though they'd made no promises; no commitments - and angry that she would do this.

He stormed into the dorm in a fury, intent on shutting himself in his bed behind his locked and silenced curtains until the worst of the whirling emotions churning within him had settled. When he opened the door he saw the last person he wanted to see right then.

Blaise sat on his bed, red-faced and ranting to Draco, who was lounging on his own bed with his chin resting in his hands, watching Blaise intently. Both turned when the door opened, and Blaise's eyes hardened.

He knew.

Theo swallowed thickly. Blaise stood up. "Nott." he spat, as if it were a dirty word. Theo felt his blood boil.

"I didn't know any more than you did," he said stiffly. "I've been just as shocked as you."

"I doubt that," sneered Blaise. He stepped towards Theo and Draco jumped up and laid a hand on his arm. "He didn't know, Blaise," he said. "It's not his fault."

"Leave, Draco."

Draco shook his head, and Blaise turned to him.

"Leave." He glared at his best friend. "Now, Draco."

Draco hesitated. "No violence," he said. Blaise nodded stiffly.

Draco nodded back, and turned to leave. He placed a reassuring hand on Theo's shoulder as he passed. He paused in the doorway. "I'll be right outside," he promised. "No violence," he reminded them. "No casting spells. We Slytherins are under too much scrutiny for that."

He left, and Theo stood alone with Blaise in the dorm. Blaise threw a silencing charm and a locking spell at the door, then returned to glaring at Theo. The boys stared at one another in silence.

"Did you fuck her?"

Blaise's voice was sudden, and Theo jumped. "Excuse me?"

"Daphne." Blaise's eyes were glacial. "Did you fuck her?"

"No," Theo glared back. "I didn't. Did you?"

Blaise laughed, a sharp, barking sound. "What does it matter if I did?"

"It matters to me," Theo answered hotly. "And obviously it matters to you, too, or you wouldn't have asked in the first place!"

Blaise sneered. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I answered you. Because we're both in the same position; both trying to decide what we want to do about this. If you slept with her, she's yours. If you didn't, then it doesn't change anything. Either way it doesn't harm your position at all."

Blaise toyed with the idea of lying and saying he'd slept with Daphne, just to take Theo out of the equation. But something about the other boy spurred him to honesty.

"We snogged a lot. Fooled around. But we never had sex. I wanted to, but we never got that far."

"Same here," said Theo in a subdued tone. It was difficult to think of Daphne snogging and fooling around with someone else, especially while she was doing the same with him. At least she hadn't slept with him.

The boys were silent for a while.

"I don't get it," Blaise said suddenly. "Why you? I know how to make a girl happy, I'm better looking - compared to me you're quite ugly - and I'm a much better kisser-"

"I doubt that," snorted Theo. He was quite proud of his kissing skills, thank you very much. The "ugly" comment stung, but he knew it was true so he said nothing. Blaise was incredibly beautiful, and Theo knew that physically, he couldn't compare to the tall, perfectly proportioned, lightly muscled Adonis that was Blaise Zabini.

Blaise's eyes narrowed again and he stepped closer, closing the distance between them until they were almost touching. "I can make a girl's head spin," he whispered, his breath hot on Theo's face. The room seemed to crackle with energy and the feeling was electric. Theo felt slightly dizzy.

"I can make her see stars and forget her own name," Blaise sneered. "You've kissed, what? One girl? Two? There's no way your kisses could possibly compare to mine."

Theo couldn't explain what happened next. It was as though he had an inner Gryffindor who suddenly roared to life and took over. The room seemed to be spinning and Blaise was so close; his presence overpowering and enveloping Theo in a fog. He felt hot; so hot, and he wanted to step back, to get away, but his legs wouldn't move. As Blaise spoke he was filled with indignation, and the desire to prove himself; to show Blaise that his kisses were just as good if not better.

He closed the gap between them, grabbing Blaise's shoulders, standing on tiptoe; tilting his head back to reach the taller boy's mouth, and he covered it with his own. Blaise froze. Theo moved his lips over Blaise's, nibbling and sucking and kissing roughly. His tongue teased Blaise's lips, requesting entrance, and with a gasp Blaise let him in.

He plundered Blaise's mouth with his tongue, seeking out the hidden spots, the sensitive areas, and teasing them gently. He twined his tongue around the other boy's, and with a groan Blaise began to respond. His arms wrapped around Theo, and he crushed their bodies together; chest to chest, hip to hip, groin to groin. He ground against Theo roughly as he deepened their kiss, and Theo ground back. He slid his arms around Blaise's neck; fingers tangling in his hair with one hand and the other gripping Blaise's broad shoulders.

He shuddered as they moved faster and harder and their kiss grew more and more frantic. Theo hadn't known there could be anything like this; that anything could feel this good. That there was anything that could make him feel so alive.

They were kissing frantically, and then they were biting and sucking each other's necks and collarbones and earlobes. They were pressed together so tight, and the friction was glorious. They were both moaning and gasping and panting as their pleasure began to peak, and Theo broke away from the kiss to cry out as he felt his release. Blaise followed him, biting down on Theo's neck hard as he came.

The boys stood there, shuddering and holding each other up; neither trusting his own legs at the moment. They were panting, shocked and bewildered as much as they were sated in the afterglow.

Blaise pulled away first. He cast a quick cleaning spell at his trousers and stepped away, pointedly not meeting Theo's eyes.

"This never happened," he said in a low voice, and forced himself to look at Theo's face. His cheeks flamed. "I'm not gay, and this never happened." Theo didn't answer. He was still in shock over what had just occurred.

Blaise tore his gaze away from Theo and hurriedly left the room, dismantling his silencing and locking charms with a quick flick of his wand.

Theo was left staring dumbly at the wall. After several long moments he stirred, casting a cleaning charm of his own, and slipping into his bed to lock and silence his curtains around himself as he had planned to do in the first place; leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Blaise was losing it. Ever since Theo had kissed him, he couldn't stop thinking about the other boy. His focus, rather than being on Daphne and her request that he try to win her heart, was on a boy with tousled brown hair, freckles, glasses, and sweet blue eyes that were almost grey but not quite - and he had got a good look at those eyes last week, right before the kiss. They had captivated him; drawn him in to stand so close to Theo that the shorter boy was able to kiss him before Blaise could react.

He couldn't stop noticing Theo, paying attention to him when no one else was watching. He saw the way the other Slytherin was with the younger years; patient and understanding, how thoughtful he was of everyone, and how he attracted the others to flock to him with kindness, rather than the usual Slytherin domination. He was second only to Draco in the Slytherin hierarchy.

Blaise began to feel a grudging respect for Theo; an admiration of him. It surprised and confused him, but he began to want to know the boy more and more; to spend time with him and learn his secrets, his hopes and dreams, his desires.

Then there was the problem of his attraction. He was constantly aware of Theo's body, and when he wanked at night it was Theo's face that invariably filled his mind, the memory of Theo's body pressed against his and Theo's lips and tongue ravishing his mouth. He was hyper aware of the fact that, while not muscled as Blaise was, Theo's lithe frame was enchanting in its own way. Blaise took his showers deliberately at different times from Theo, because he wasn't sure that he could stop himself from staring at the other boy's body in the communal showers.

He hunted for Draco and, not finding him, returned to the dorm in a huff. There was Draco, sprawled on his bed, his face buried in his pillow.

"Draco! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Draco lifted his head and gave Blaise a devastated look. "My life is over!" he proclaimed dramatically. "Blaise, I've destroyed myself!"

Blaise blinked. He sighed inwardly, shoving the kiss and his new attraction into the back of his mind so he could listen to his friend. "What happened?"

"I kissed Potter." Draco looked utterly miserable. "I just grabbed him and kissed him out of nowhere!"

"Oh." Blaise tried not to smile. "How did he react?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I might have run away immediately after I kissed him," Draco admitted, face flaming.

"How did this kiss come about?"

"We were fighting, and he was standing right there, close enough to touch me, and his hair was a mess, his face all flushed, his eyes so bright, so green and sparking, and his body all tense and aggressive... I just lost control. I grabbed him and snogged him as hard as I could, then when I realised what I was doing, I pushed him away and ran off." Draco took a deep breath. "I'm so stupid," he whispered, closing his eyes.

Blaise resigned himself to not being able to talk about his problem that night, and prepared to comfort, admonish, and encourage his best friend. Neither boy noticed the sealed curtains around Theo's bed flutter for a moment as the figure inside leaned back and continued to listen.

* * *

Theo didn't know what to do. He was supposed to be focusing on Daphne and deciding whether or not to try to win her heart, but all he could think about was Blaise.

Blaise, with the god-like body, the black hair that fell almost to his shoulders but not quite, the vibrant brown eyes, the smooth tan skin, those luscious lips - and the mere thought of those lips made him hard as a dragon's scale - and above all, the smile to break a thousand hearts. Including, apparently, his.

He replayed the kiss over and over in his mind, mostly while he wanked. It was the most intimate he had ever been with another person, and Blaise's casual dismissal and statement that, "This never happened" hurt him deeply.

He didn't know what he wanted from Blaise. The boy was a notorious womanizer, and a jerk. Yet he would occasionally see things - like Blaise coming in to talk to Draco, looking desperate, yet choosing to put whatever problem it was that he had aside to be there for his friend. He'd been supportive and empathetic, kind and caring. Theo realised after observing him covertly for a couple of weeks that Blaise was very closed off emotionally, and very particular about the people he let in past his defenses. But those he did let in, he was more than kind to. He cared for them deeply and was unflaggingly loyal. He would do anything for the people who mattered to him.

Blaise was a complicated person, and Theo had always been fascinated by complicated things.

Daphne approached him two and a half weeks after the kiss. He was in the Arithmancy section of the library, hunting for a particular book that was eluding him; primarily because he couldn't remember the full title. He could have asked Draco, who was his partner, but he was trying to minimize the time he spent around Draco to avoid Blaise. He couldn't interact normally with Blaise, and that was what Blaise wanted; to forget what happened between them and act as if it hadn't happened.

But it had, and Theo couldn't forget it no matter how hard he tried.

His thoughts were so jumbled and wrapped up in Blaise and the kiss and Blaise's rejection that he couldn't focus to find the book. So it was a huge surprise when he heard Daphne's voice.

"Theo," she said, coming up behind him as he used to do and placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's been two and a half weeks. Don't you have an answer for me now?"

Theo felt an overwhelming urge to throw her hand off of his shoulder; to shake it away like some unclean thing. Once he had welcomed her touch; had reveled in it, but now it only filled him with disgust. She had used him and cheated on him, even if they hadn't technically been boyfriend and girlfriend, and her touch could not inspire lust in him like Blaise's could. Blaise's touch was like fire; it burned him and thrilled him and made him long for more. But he wouldn't have more of it. Ever.

"Daphne," he said calmly. "I cared about you a lot. You were very special to me." Her eyes widened and her lower lip trembled as she realised where he was going with his statements. "But you betrayed me. You hurt me. I can't trust you."

Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I appreciate that; and I forgive you... But that's not enough." Daphne bit her lip, forcing the tears back.

"But Theo... What we had... You can't be willing to just throw it away like that. Don't you care for me?"

"No," said Theo, surprised to find that it was true. "No, not in the same way I did before. You matter to me; I want to see you happy and unhurt, but I can't have a relationship with you. Especially now that-" He stopped himself.

"Especially now that what?"

Theo sighed. "I have feelings for someone else," he admitted.

Daphne's hand flew over her mouth, and she began to cry softly. Theo was dismayed. He had no idea what to do. The proper thing normally would be to offer her his shoulder, and pat her back, rubbing soft circles into it while she cried it out. But having just rejected her and told her he had feelings for someone else, it seemed rather inappropriate. So he stood there helplessly while she cried, finally awkwardly patting her shoulder while leaning away from her.

He whispered comforting words to her; that she was a beautiful girl, and should have no problem finding a wonderful boyfriend who was everything she wanted.

When she stopped crying she apologized. "I wasn't just crying for me," she explained. "It hurt so much to hear you say there was someone else, even though we're not together anymore; and I realised how awful it must have been for you. I couldn't stand it; I felt so ashamed and sorry for what I did. I was crying for you, and for Blaise."

Theo was touched. "Thank you," he said quietly. "It means a lot to know that you understand, and truly are sorry." He patted her shoulder again, and she threw her arms around him in a hug. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, but she squeezed and said, "Just as friends, Theo. I hope you'll be my friend. I'd hate to lose your stimulating conversations and your dry wit."

Theo hesitated, then smiled and hugged her back. "Of course we'll be friends," he said. "I'd hate to lose your company, too." Daphne laughed and squeezed him tight; he chuckled and squeezed her back. It felt like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

Neither of them saw the figure at the end of the row staring at them and clenching his jaw and his fists at his sides.

* * *

Theo entered the Slytherin common room to find it nearly deserted, save for a small pack of first and second years sitting by the fire playing exploding snap. He remembered that the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were hosting an inter-house party in the Room of Requirement for all ages, with an age line separating a back room for the older students to go and drink. Apparently the older students had procured quite a few bottles of wine for the evening. They had permission for the party, and volunteers from all four houses were getting it ready.

He contemplated going for a moment, but remembered Blaise would be there, and since Daphne didn't have to choose between them anymore, the two of them would probably spend the evening snogging. He really didn't want to see that. The thought of it made an ache in his chest. He doubted there would be enough wine at the party to ease it.

He was heading for the dorms when an arm snaked out and grabbed him pressing him against the wall in an alcove. He opened his mouth to protest, then saw who was holding him there.

"Blaise?" Disbelief coloured his voice. "What are you doing?"

"You've been avoiding me," said Blaise bluntly. "I guess I can't really blame you; not after the way I treated you, but I don't like it."

"Err..." Theo wasn't sure what to say.

"I can't get you out of my head," cut in Blaise, rather abruptly. "I can't stop thinking about you. I even _dream_ about you."

Theo's heart was pounding in his chest so hard he could barely breathe. He couldn't believe this was happening. It had to be a dream. It had to.

Blaise went on. "I saw you and Daphne. I know she chose you and I don't care. I won't let her have you. You might think you want to be with her now, but I promise; I'm going to make you want me as bad as I want you." His eyes glittered as he pressed his body into Theo's. Theo gasped at the contact. "I want you, and I'm going to make you mine, sooner or later. It might take a while, but I'll make you want me."

Theo shook his head. "I already do," he said hoarsely. "You have no idea how much. And what you saw earlier? That was Daphne and I agreeing to be friends after I told her I had feelings for you."

Blaise's eyes glittered, and he crushed his mouth to Theo's. Theo kissed back eagerly, opening his mouth and inviting Blaise's tongue in. He whimpered beneath the onslaught of that tongue, those lips; even Blaise's teeth, as he nipped lightly now and then.

Their tongues slid together, hot and slick and wet. They explored every inch of the other's mouth, and their bodies were pressed impossibly close, fitted into a little alcove in the dungeon wall. It was glorious. Theo was nearly delirious with happiness.

Blaise grabbed his arse and began to grind against him. Theo groaned, and it was with some difficulty that he pushed Blaise back.

"Not here," he managed.

"Why not?" Blaise frowned and tried to pull him close again. He resisted.

"Because there are first and second years right around the corner," he pointed out. "Not where they can see."

Blaise scowled, but Theo spoke again.

"We have two comfortable beds to choose from, right up those stairs," he pointed out. "And everyone else is at the party." His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt giddy. Giddy and aroused. Blaise gave him a lascivious grin before grabbing his hand and practically pulling him up the stairs.

They burst into the dorm, and stopped short in surprise at the sight that greeted their eyes. Draco was in his bed, snogging the breath out of Harry Potter. Potter seemed to be enjoying it as much as Draco, from the sounds he was making. Blaise banged on the door, and they jumped, startled.

Potter pulled away, turning red as a tomato.

Draco laid back and smirked, looking as smug as a niffler who found an abandoned dragon's hoard.

"Things worked out," he said, sounding as though he'd never doubted they would for a moment.

"So I see," said Blaise dryly, and Theo hid a smile.

* * *

Daphne waltzed into the dorm and began rifling through her wardrobe, pulling out clothes and tossing them on her bed. She was humming to herself rather happily.

Pansy grinned at her. She was relaxing with the latest copy of Witch Weekly; her favourite relaxing activity. "Have a date?"

Daphne grinned back. "You bet your red lacey garters I do!"

"I'm glad to see you happy again. You seemed pretty depressed after that whole fiasco with Blaise and Theo."

Daphne laughed. "I certainly learned my lesson; don't two-time, or your boyfriends are liable to fall in love with each other!" She laughed again and Pansy joined in.

"Blaise and Theo. Who'd have thought?" Daphne shook her head, still smiling.

"It's almost as strange as Draco and Potter," agreed Pansy.

"Except Blaise and Theo don't fight as much as those two do."

Both girls chuckled, remembering some rather memorable fights they'd witnessed.

"Still, I'm happy for the pair of them. Both pairs, actually. They've lasted six months so far, so you've gotta wish them the best of luck." Pansy nodded sagely. "And you should be proud of the fact that you brought Theo and Blaise together, however unwittingly."

"Oh, I am," Daphne grinned again. "I remind them constantly that they have me to thank for their current bliss." Both girls giggled.

"I'll bet they appreciate that," snickered Pansy.

"Oh, they love me," Daphne flipped her hand dismissively. "They're willing to tolerate a lot from me."

Pansy shook her head. "Why they tolerate you I'll never know." Daphne huffed indignantly

"Now, tell me about this date of yours. Who is he? Do I know him?"

"His name's Adam Guierson, and I doubt you know him. He's... Well, he's a Hufflepuff." Daphne's cheeks pinked and Pansy snorted.

"He's incredibly good looking, and reasonably smart, and very, very sweet. I like him," she said defensively.

"I didn't say anything," Pansy lifted her hands in a gesture of innocence. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Come on, help me find something to wear."

The girls busied themselves preparing Daphne for her date. Things had worked out in the end... For everyone.

_~ fin ~ _


End file.
